neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is the rare ability to either bring oneself or others back to life after being killed or vanquished. While resurrection is a power on its own, the process can also be accomplished through other means, including spells or rituals. Resurrection is most often possessed by powerful beings, including the Avatars and the Crone. Some Alchemists possess this power, like Kierkan, while others can only control the dead. Lazarus Demons can resurrect themselves after being reduced to ashes, this is a natural process that can only stopped by burying them in a cemetery. Resurrection can also refer to the ability to reanimate deceased bodies as Undead. Those reanimated are not fully restored to life and are trapped between life and death. Zankou possessed this form of resurrection. Necromancy Necromancers are magical beings with the ability to perform necromancy, a branch of divination centered on the dead. These beings are thought to have existed since the beginning of time. Most, if not all, necromancers have the ability to resurrect the deceased through a ritual. However, these beings have to call upon forces both light and dark to resurrect the dead. Because of this, some might not properly make the transition and are consumed by the powers invoked. Resurrection has a steep price as unknown and mysterious otherworldly entities (also known as just "spirits") always need something just after the ritual is completed. Knansie's Unknown Spell A Necromancer by the name of Knansie used a spell in Macy's resurrection ritual. She spoke the incantation in broken Russian. Incantation Ангелы смерти, Лорды подземного мира, Услышьте мою просьбу. Верните этого ребёнка обратно к жизни! Translation Angels of Death, the Lords of the Underworld, Hear my request. Bring this baby back to life! The Sacred Flame/The Source A being that has took on the power of the Source has the ability to resurrect the dead. After Macy Vaughn merged with the Source, she was able to resurrect Galvin Burdette, simply by placing a hand on him. List of beings who use(d) Resurrection ;Resurrecting Others *The Crone *Zankou *The Tribunal *Avatars *The Sacred Flame/The Source *William Collins *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Xin Jing *Nashter *Phobos Escanor *New Element *Sabrina Spellman ;Self-Resurrection *Shadow (Due to possessing nine lives) *The Necromancer (By feeding on spirits) *The Triad (By becoming spirits before resurrection) *Sabrina Spellman *Harry Greenwood (after becoming a Whitelighter) ;Artifacts/Locations *Seal of Nerissa/Scepter of Phobos *The Heart of Meridian *Heart of Kandrakar *The Auramere of Quintessence *Black Gift ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. Notes and Trivia *The Necromancer once stated that there was enough magic in the Halliwell line to resurrect both him and his lover (Penny Halliwell). *The Triad and the Necromancer resurrected themselves through the help of their manifestation power, allowing them to remain as spirits and retain their powers. *When Alchemists and Avatars use this ability, they emit a beam of light from their hands. In this form, this ability might resemble healing. *Resurrection, in a sense, involves restoring the soul to the original body. See Also *Reconstitution *Regeneration *Necromancy Category:Powers Category:Charmed-Reboot spells Category:Season 1 Spells (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Necromancy Category:Death-related magic Category:Soul-Related Magic Category:Elemental-based magic